No lo entiendo
by Tsukiyo-san
Summary: Ella había planeado deshacerse de ese acosador mezquino llamado "Vanitas". Ya estaba harta de él y planeaba acabar con ese teatro que el peli azul había montado bajo el titulo de "enamoramiento". Pero...¿como fue que la situación termino de esa manera? Vanitas x Jeanne en honor al capitulo 20. *Drabble*


¡Hola a todos! Mucho gusto, mi nombre como ya han de haber notado es " **Tsukiyo-san** ".

No sé porque casi no hay fics de esta manga, y menos en español, si es muy bueno este nuevo trabajo de Mochizuki-sensei…pero bueno, eso no me desanimara a escribir esto.

Espero que les guste, este pequeño one-shot nació del capítulo 20, el cual me ha gustado pese a la corta extensión (siendo sincera…yo esperaba más).

Sin más retrasos, comenzamos en 3…2…1…..¡LEEAN!

* * *

.

.

.

.

VANITAS NO CARTE ES PROPIEDAD DE JUN MOCHIZUKI. YO SOLO HAGO USO DE SUS MARAVILLOSOS PERSONAJES CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO Y SIN LUCRO.

.

.

.

.

 **NO LO ENTIENDO**

.

.

.

.

 _Mezquino_

 _Arrogante_

 _Estúpido_

 _Embustero_

 _Acosador_

Entre más palabras de bajo porte definían al varón de autoproclamado "doctor".

 _¿Cómo era posible que una persona con tan pésima personalidad existiera?_

No le importaría, sino fuese porque el joven aseguraba estar enamorado de ella. Tampoco lo haría si el peli azul fuese menos molesto, irritante y demás con ella; pero eso era pedir demasiado.

Además, no podía tolerarlo así sin más…y menos por la forma en que se conocieron. No iba a perdonar tan fácil al idiota por robarle un beso de esa manera, chantajearla y humillarla.

 _¿¡Quien se creía!?_

 _¡Ese hombre era odioso!_

Tenía que deshacerse de él de alguna manera u otra. Ya no podía tolerarlo más.

Por eso mismo había decidido visitar a la señorita Dominique de Sade para que la ayudara con su gran problema llamado "Vanitas"; la dama era una mujer sabia, astuta, competente y de confianza; sin duda alguna era la mejor persona a la que podía acudir…ya que ella, por más que lo pensara, no se le ocurría ninguna forma de acabar con su martirio.

—" _Yo no tengo ningún interés en las personas que darían todo por mi_ "—

En cuanto la joven de ojos dorados le conto lo que aquel tipo menciono sintió que finalmente había encontrado la respuesta a su problema, pero también a su vez, pudo percibir extrañamente la aflicción en esas palabras…aunque prefirió ignorar eso.

Con ayuda de la peli purpura puso en marcha su plan…justamente para ese día. Cuando la fecha llego se arregló lo mejor que pudo, con ropas llamativas y accesorios que la femenina de noble linaje había escogido para ella.

Daria lo mejor de sí misma para hacer que ese varón dejara de interesarse en ella, o al contrario, este terminara justamente en la palma de su mano. Con una simple y breve invitación pediría su atención, y después con su gran actuación de "enamorada" lograría que ese tipo la dejara de fastidiar.

Porque ella odiaba a ese humano; el cual era arrogante, odioso, irritante, mezquino, arrogante, estúpido, fastidioso, entre más calificativos negativos.

 _Pero…._

 _Aun así…._

 _¿Por qué estaba actuando como una enamorada justo ahora?_

 _¿No se supone que ese tipo debería estarla rechazando en ese momento?_

 _¿Acaso él no era el que estaría en su control?_

—" _Ven, Jeanne. Vámonos_ "—

En cuanto le dijo esas palabras tomo su mano dulcemente, para caminar juntos y en silencio.

Ese hombre…Vanitas, era completamente extraño.

Aunque una gran cantidad de palabras negativas lo definieran correctamente, no lo hacían con precisión.

Porque el joven de ojos azul neón era valiente, astuto, inteligente, amable (a su manera) y curiosamente, también, era un buen confidente.

—" _No tengas miedo, Jeanne. Contar los secretos de la mujer que amo no es mi estilo_ " —

Además de que era bastante atractivo (aunque ni muerta lo admitiría, y menos se lo diría).

Si el peli azul no tuviese un carácter pésimo, entonces consideraría salir con él.

Pero, si eso pensaba, _¿entonces porque su corazón latía rápidamente y se sentía tan extraño?_ Sumándole al hecho de que estaba muy nerviosa, sonrojada y avergonzada.

Solo caminaban tomados de la mano por la calle... ¡No era la gran cosa!... ¿O sí?

Tal vez si, considerando que eso solo lo hacían las parejas.

Bueno, no era tan malo ya que el oji azul no estaba haciendo nada extraño.

 _Pero…._

—" _Estoy diciendo que eres encantadora_ "—

Porque _…. ¿Porque ese sujeto tenía que ser así?_

 _¿Cómo era que él la tenía en la palma de su mano?_

 _¿Por qué era capaz de provocarle tantas sensaciones con unas simples palabras?_

Incluso, justo ahora, su corazón palpitaba de forma tan cálida; y, por lo que había escuchado, eso solo ocurría cuando estabas enamorado de alguien.

 _¿Entonces, ella lo estaba de ese estúpido de Vanitas?_

 _¿Por qué?_

 _¿Por qué tenía que ser así?_

 _¿Por qué él lo hacía tan complicado de comprender?_

Porque, por más que lo pensara….no lo entendía.

No comprendía lo que pasaba.

Por más que lo pensara no sabía quién era exactamente Vanitas.

Y….ni siquiera ella misma se entendía.

 _¿Qué debería hacer ahora?_

Esa pregunta…esperaba que en el futuro la pudiera responder.

.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por su atención! Es todo lo que puedo decir, tal vez me anime a escribir algo más sobre esta serie…pero, eso lo decidirá mi tiempo libre, inspiración, imaginación y como atienda mis demás fics (:v).

Me gustaría saber su opinión, así que no duden en hacérmela saber que yo acepto de todo.

Cuídense mucho.

*SALUDOS*


End file.
